hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThePureChaos/October Roadmap
Official Source: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-october-roadmap/ ---- The October Roadmap for HITMAN 2 brings a new Halloween mission, a brand new Elusive Target and more unlocks than ever before! All of this month’s content is themed around Halloween; from the Serial Killer Elusive Target in Whittleton Creek, to the return of Legacy Challenge Packs and Escalation Contracts – as well as a new Challenge Pack! It’s all happening in HITMAN 2 and you’re invited to a full month of content! ---- October 3 / Escalation Contract First up this month, an Escalation in Miami. Calling Dr. Rieper… October 10 / Escalation Contract Next stop: Mumbai. Get your first unlock this month by completing this 3-stage Escalation. The Imperial Classic with Gloves was previously an Elusive Target reward, but we’re making it available to all players because we made the decision not to create an ET contract on Mumbai for HITMAN 2. However, that doesn’t mean there won’t be a new ET coming your way later this month… October 11 / Legacy Elusive Target Another suit unlock is up for grabs in this month’s only Legacy Elusive Target. October 17 / Featured Contracts Want to see your Contract in HITMAN 2 for all players to try? Head on over to the dedicated Featured Contracts Submission Thread to submit your contracts. Submissions close at 9 am CEST on October 14, so get your submissions in before then! October 21 / IOI Monthly Episode 8 The IOI Community Team will be back in front of the cameras for a rundown of upcoming content, behind the scenes insight from developers – and maybe a spooky surprise. Be sure to follow us on Twitch or Mixer – and be nofitifed the next time we go live! October 22 / Halloween Escalation Contract Halloween comes to HITMAN 2 with a themed Escalation Contract that promises to challenge all of your expectations. This permanent addition to the game will also reward players who are brave enough to complete it with two mystery rewards. October 22 / Legacy Challenge Pack Bundle The long-awaited return of Legacy Challenge Packs comes to HITMAN 2 in style. Three Challenge Packs, each with their own reward can be completed by anyone with the Legacy Pack. Look out for the Modern Sedative Syringe – a new unlock for HITMAN 2 that was only previously available in a HITMAN Bonus Mission. October 25 / Elusive Target Track down the Serial Killer in Whittleton Creek to unlock the Suburban Suit with Driving Gloves. Wait until the briefing arrives in game to get your first intel on this target. October 31 / Legacy Escalatio We’ve hand-picked more Legacy Escalations for release – and we think they match our Halloween theme nicely – and we’ve chosen some of the most-loved Escalations to return. Look out for more next month too! October 31 / Challenge Pack Shortly after Hawke’s Bay Anniversary Day (a real-world event), we invite you to unlock the Red-Tie Kiwi by completing new challenges in the Uninvited Challenge Pack. If you weren’t keeping count, that takes this month’s unlockable rewards to a total of 9! October 22 / Game Update All of that content is coming your way on October 22nd. We’ll have full release notes, maintenance details and any other necessary info on the site before then. Full October Roadmap Category:HITMAN™ 2 News